Male Bonding
by Kyarorain
Summary: Amiti is having some time alone to himself to focus on his worries, but someone soon comes to his side. Saunashipping, EoleoxAmiti.


Male Bonding

x-o-x-o-x

Well, I finally wrote a Saunashipping fic. I quite like the Eoleo/Amiti pairing so it's about time I wrote something for it. Enjoy!

Camelot owns Golden Sun, not me!

x-o-x-o-x

The young prince sat alone by himself, some distance away from where the group was currently camping. Just needed some time to himself, he'd said. Nobody asked him why for which he was thankful. He just wanted a moment all to himself. Now there he sat, arms wrapped tightly around his legs with his chin resting upon his knees. His silvery blue bangs had fallen over his face, obscuring the brooding expression he wore.

Amiti was worried, to say the least. When they had gone into the eclipse, braving swarms of monsters, and made it all the way to Ayuthay, he'd found his uncle safe and alive. Well... barely alive. Paithos had looked so weak, so ill, it looked like he didn't even have long for this world. His skin had looked so pale and his face was so gaunt. Amiti had never seen him like that before and it terrified him.

His uncle had raised him all these years. In fact, he was even like a father to him. He'd never known his mother, believed he didn't have a father, and so Paithos was the only parental figure he had growing up. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

The silence that blanketed him was broken by the sound of treading feet. The startled prince sprang to his feet and drew out his short sword. He whirled around, weapon at the ready, to find Eoleo there. The pirate's gaze dropped to the sword and he raised an eyebrow.

"Easy there, kiddo. I'm not gonna do anything to ya."

"Oh, it's you." Amiti resheathed his sword. "Can't be too careful, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand that. Especially seeing as you're the Ayuthayan prince. Who knows, there might be some Kaocho soldiers wandering around and willing to take a hostae even in times like these, huh?"

"Not to mention the Tuaparang. It's better to be safe than sorry." Amiti crossed his arms over his chest, regarding the pirate with a quizzical expression. "So why are you here anyway? Not time to eat yet, is it?"

"Nah. You were gone a long time and everyone was starting to get worried. Matthew was gonna go see if you were okay, but I volunteered to go instead."

"You did?" Amiti's eyebrow shot up. "How come?"

"What, isn't a pirate like me allowed to show some concern?" Eoleo's mouth twitched in a smile. "This may come as a surprise, but I do care about you somewhat."

"That's... surprising. Sure, we're allies, but considering how I treated you in the beginning-"

"You changed your mind about us, didn't you? Anyway, I don't blame you for hating pirates in the first place. We are criminals after all."

Amiti inclined his head in a little nod, though he remained silent. He didn't exactly want to get into a debate about piracy right now. His issues with pirates were long buried now, especially when he had seen that they were capable of being good people.

"Anyway... want to talk about it? It's clear something's eating ya up from the inside." Eoleo paused, giving him a thoughtful look. "It's about your uncle, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, you've been moping ever since we left Ayuthay. Even though you've been putting on a brave face the whole time, it's clear that the situation with your uncle is really bothering you. Your uncle... he raised you, right?"

"Yeah."

"So of course this is hard for you." Eoleo turned away slightly, placing his hands on his hips. "He must be like a dad to you, huh? And now you're afraid you're going to lose him."

"I..." Amiti swallowed thickly, clenching his fists. "Yes. Of course I'm scared. I don't want to lose him. When I saw him lying in that bed, he looked so ill. It seemed like his life might expire at any moment. Who knows, maybe he's... already..." His face grew hot and he could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes.

Eoleo placed a hand upon his shoulder. The motion surprised Amiti, but he didn't comment on it.

"You know, I've never really known the pain of losing a parent," Amiti spoke in a quiet voice. "My mom died just after I was born so I never even knew her. When I was older and I knew my mom wasn't there for me, it was more like something was missing. I felt sad about not having a mother, sure, but it's just not the same." He raised his head, looking up into the pirate's dark brown eyes. "It really hurts, doesn't it?"

"Hell, yeah, it does." Eoleo exhaled heavily. "Feels like a a part of you is being torn right out. That's how it was for me. I still have trouble believing it sometimes, that my dad is really gone. It's just... you know. Losing someone you love hurts more than anything in the world. There was a part of me that just wanted to break down and cry, to be honest... but I couldn't do that." The pirate shook his head. "No. I've got to see to it that Dad is avenged and I'll do it myself."

Amiti looked away, his expression growing even sadder. Even though Eoleo acted tough most of the time, being witty and sarcastic some of the time, it was obvious he was hurting a lot beneath that shell. He truly was a brave individual.

"You're so tough," Amiti murmured. "So brave too. I really admire that in you."

"Aw, shucks." Eoleo took his hand away. "Hey, you don't have to suffer through this all by yourself." He moved closer. "I'll be with you."

Amiti looked up again, his eyes glinting with unshed tears. "Eoleo..."

"You can cry if you want." The redheaded man wrapped his arms around Amiti's slim body. Amiti stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. This actually felt pretty nice. "Just let me comfort you. It will be okay."

"Eoleo..." Amiti whispered, a lump forming in his throat. "I..."

Whatever he had to say was broken off by Eoleo's lips roughly pressing against his. A violent current of pleasure surged through the young prince's body and he found himself kissing back, hungrily savouring the taste of those lips with his tongue.

They soon parted, faces flushed red and panting heavily. Eoleo brought up a hand and rested it upon Amiti's cheek, gazing deeply into his turquoise eyes. "You're real special to me, Amiti. I'll always be here for you if you need me. Count on it."

Amiti placed his hand over Eoleo's, a smile stretching across his face. "Thank you, Eoleo."


End file.
